The Rise of Yan Lo's Heir
by TennisJedi89
Summary: 7 years after the death of Yan Lo, his heir is awakened to begin where Yan Lo left off.  Will the forces of good prevail?


**Note 1:** I don't claim to own the rights to the character, locations, and basis of this story. The right belong to Disney Channel, who created Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior, which this story is **loosely** based on.

**Note 2:** Any reference to Assassin's and the Assassin's Brotherhood are from the Assassin's Creed series, which belongs to UbiSoft. I don't claim to ownership of the characters, locations, and plots in my work that relate to Assassin's. This story is **loosely** based on that.

**Summary of Events Leading to the Story**

Seven years have past since the death of Yan Lo. In that time Wendy Wu, attended Georgetown University, where she studied international Relations. Wendy had dated his beau Shen the Monk just until recently. They were forced to separate following the discovery of a prophecy that states Yan Lo's heir will awaken and try to take over the world to plunge it into darkness. As of now, Wendy is a diplomat living in Rome, Italy, where she works at the American embassy for the U.S. ambassador. Meanwhile, Wendy's best friend Tory Evans, has received an MBA from the University of Pennsylvania Wharton School of Business, and now works at Abstergo Industries where is the VP of Business Operation. Tory lives in Rome as well. Out of "pure coincidence," Wendy's nemesis in high school, Jessica Dawson, the daughter of two wealthy American Templars, got a job at the American embassy so that she can torture Wendy some more. Even though Wendy and Tory are supposedly close friends, Tory seems to prefer spending time with Jessica rather than Wendy recently. This has made Wendy sad and jealous.

Desmond Miles, the bartender, turned Abstergo lab rat, turned Assassin via the Animus, has now become a leading figure of the Assassin's Order. Even though the world didn't end in 2013 like Minerva predicted, the Templars and there organization, Abstergo Industries, are as powerful as ever. Lucy Stillman, Shaun Hastings, and Rebecca Crane are his close advisors. Desmond also lives in Rome in the Assassin's hideout near the Tiber River.

**Chapter 1: Details From the Prophecy Emerge**

On a gloomy, damp, and rainy December day, Wendy was staring at the window inside her office in the American Embassy. Still emotional about the break-up, Wendy was pining about her lover. "I wish that I could have seen your beautiful face one more time," she thought to herself. "I defeated Yan Lo seven years ago. I don't want through this world ending, darkness crap again."

Even though she was sad, Wendy enjoyed her career with the U.S. State Department. "If I'm successful, I have the chance of becoming an ambassador in the future. I just can't let that bitch Jessica Dawson beat me" Wendy thought.

After lunch, Wendy attended a conference call with the Italy's Commerce Minister to secure a trade agreement with the two nations. At the end of the call, Wendy face was beaming. She had just secured the trade agreement that would significantly lower the cost of imports and exports for the citizens in both country. Inside her head, Wendy was filled with excitement. "I'm one step closer to becoming an ambassador," she thought.

By the following afternoon, news of Wendy's success spread within the embassy. She even received a call from the President "for a job well done." "I can't wait to tell Tory about this" thought Wendy as she became sad since she realized that they've been too busy to see each other lately.

Suddenly, a woman entered Wendy's office. "Congratulations Wendy, I heard about your success with the Commerce Minister yesterday." the woman said. When Wendy looked up, her eyes confirmed the identity of the familiar voice she hear. Standing near her desk was Jessica Dawson, the beautiful, blonde hair, blue-eyed young woman, which she has hated since high school.

"Leave me alone Jessica," Wendy replied. "I'm too busy to deal with your nonsense right now."

"Ok then. Suit yourself," Jessica said as she made her way towards the door. "Oh, by the way Wendy, I had lunch with Tory yesterday and I thought that I'd just let you know that she's helped me get a lucrative job at Abstergo Industries as the VP of International Governmental relations." Jessica's face smiled as she left the office and disappeared.

Immediately, rage and jealousy began to consume Wendy. "This was supposed to be a good day," Wendy thought as her face began to flood with emotion. "I don't understand why Tory hangs out with Jessica more than me. She is supposed to be closer to me."

Later that night at her house, while she was recovering from rage and jealousy earlier in the day, Wendy received a phone call. When she looked at the phone, she noticed that it was Shen, and Wendy began to smile. She then proceeded to answering the phone.

"Hey Wendy, how are you?" asked Shen. "It's been an up and down day," Wendy replied. "I secured the trade agreement with Italy. However, I found out that Tory helped Jessica get a job at Abstergo and Tory never told me about it."

Not knowing how to respond, Shen said "it may be ok after what I just found out." "What are you saying?" Wendy asked.

"The main reason that I called is to let you know that elder monks at the temple and I have solved the riddle on the prophecy regarding Yan Lo's heir." Shen said. Immediately, Wendy became dishearten, knowing that she has just been pulled into this Yen warrior stuff all over again.

"What did you find out Shen?" Wendy sighed.

"We've found out that after Yan Lo dies, the evil that lies within the soul of the youngest surviving heir of Yan Lo will awaken and subdue to goodness that has dominated the soul. The prophecy states that the heir will gradually become evil and change preferences. According to the prophecy, the Yen Warrior will be no match for the heir."

"But what does that have to with Jessica getting a job at Abstergo?" Wendy asked with a puzzled expression.

"Wendy, the prophecy states that the heir will rise to power by killing the leader of the Templar order and unite the Terracotta Army with the Templar by becoming the new Templar leader. Wendy, just to let you know, Abstergo is the face of the Templar Order. Everyone that works there is a Templar."

"The heir must be Jessica then," Wendy stated with authority.

"Don't jump to conclusions Wendy," Shen said. "We need to proceed with caution. Abstergo employs many people and it is the most influential company in the planet. Don't trust anyone that works there Wendy. The Templars plan to use there influence to control Earth and enslave us all.

"I don't believe you Shen," Wendy said. "Tory is still my good friend and I don't believe she wants to enslave anyone."

Knowing that he can't win this argument, Shen told Wendy "we'll discuss about it later. The elders have sent me to Rome to investigate. I'll see you in a week. Even though I know you won't, I want you to go to a bar near the Tiber River and search for a man named Desmond Miles. He is the leader of the Assassins, which is an affiliate to the order that you and I belong in. Desmond will be able to tell you more."

With that, they said their goodbyes and hung up.


End file.
